Single men: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: When Bill and Tom's Best friend Andi is in a car Accident. The boys of TH decide to send him a little get well video. A spin off of the Joe Jonas Single ladies video. :D M for cuss words.


**Okay, we don't own the boys (I mean, how can you own a person? really?) nor do we own the song.  
Beyoncé Knowles has it all.  
thanks so much, review please! and the song will be on our myspace page!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"This better cheer the little motherfu – "

"Tisk tisk, such language Geo!" Bill tisked as he came at Georg's face with an eyeliner pencil.

"How do you do this everyday?" Tom said, trying to get his own make up on.

"Tom put that done before you hurt something or screw something up!" Bill barked.

This was going to be a long day.,

______________________

"And you're sure, SURE that the paparazzi cant see this?" Tom asked as he stumbled forward on his toes.

"No no. Of course not!" Bill said, he was about as comfortable as the other three.  
Sure, he was a bit more less manly then the others, but this was going too far.

Jost walked out onto the patio, video camera in hand and tried not to laugh.  
Standing before him were the four famous rockstars of the band Tokio Hotel, all dressed in leotards, tights and high heels.

Georg had his hair up in pig tails with lots of bright blue eyeshadow.

Gustav had a lady GaGa bow in his hair and lots of lip gloss.

Bill's hair was curled around his face in big ribbony curls with his normal eye make up on extra long fake eyelashes.

Tom just had his pretty black braids wound in a Heidi bun around his head with lots of red lipstick.

"This is so wrong on so many levels." Gustav muttered.

"At least you know I'm not gay and I'm not getting any sort of sexual arousal out of this." Bill stated.

Jost put his head in his hands as Georg rolled his eyes.

"That makes me so happy." Gustav said crossly.

"Let's just get this done yeah?" Tom said as they all lined up.

Jost held his breath, trying not to laugh.  
This was gonna be rich.

Jost turned on the video camera, hit the boom box with is food as the song started to play loudly, they would re-edit the son back in so it didn't sound so choppy on film, but for now the boys needed it.

"All the single ladies!" the song started "All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies!" Jost turned up the song a bit.

The boys started dancing in their absurd costumes.  
_  
"NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"_ all the boys managed to get their hands in the air at the same time.

_"UP IN THE CLUB, JUST BROKE UP, I'M DOIN MY OWN LITTLE THING, YOU DECIDED TO DIP AND NOW YOU WANNA TRIP!"_ Bill was doing most of the dancing.  
Georg had resorted to random falling with the random hip wag and Gustav was thinking about a nice beer.  
_  
"CUZ ANOTHER BROTHER NOTICED ME! I'M UP ON HIM HE UP ON ME DON'T PAY HIM ANY ATTENTION! DON'T CRIED MY TEARS, FOR THREE GOOD YEARS, YA CAN'T BE MAD AT ME!"_

Arms were flailing and Jost was near in tears from holding on to his laughter.  
_  
"CUZ IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PU TA RING ON IT! IF YOU LIKED IT YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A RING ON IT! DON'T MAD AT ME ONCE YOU SEE THAT HE WANT IT,"_  
at this point the boys were waving their hands around that had numerous of Bill's rings on their fingers.

Tom attempted to do some sort of leg kick landing him on the ground in an impressive split.  
_  
"OH OH OH OH OH OHHH OH OH OH, OH OH OH OH OHHH!"_ they swung their hips to the beat like they had seen in the music video.

Just then Pat came out from the patio door, Jost nodded at him when Pat looked at the boys dancing backs.  
Jost just smirked. This was getting better already.  
_  
"IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A RING ON IT, IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A RING ON IT, DON'T BE MAD ONCE YOU SEE THAT HE WANT IT, I GOT LIP GLOSS ON MY LIPS, AN MAN ON MY HIPS"_  
At this point Georg attached to Gustav's him and Tom to Bill's.  
_  
"HOLD ME TIGHTER THEN MY DEREON JEANS, ACTING UP, DRINK IN MY CUP, I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU THINK."_

Jost was having issues keep the camera still.  
_  
"I NEED NO PERMISSION, DID I MENTION, DON'T PAY HIM ANY ATTENTION, CUZ YOU HAD YOUR TURN, AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA LEARN WHAT IT REALLY FEELS TO MISS ME."_

Georg was sweating, Gustav was breathing hard and Bill looked like he was having the time of his life.

The chorus rang again as the boys danced some more.

The song slowed a bit.  
"_DON'T TREAT ME TO THINGS OF THE WORLD, I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL, YOUR LIFE IS WHAT I PREFER, WHAT I DESERVE, IS A MAN THAT MAKES ME THEN TAKES AND DELIVERS ME TO A DESTINY, TO INFINITY AND BEYOND, PULL ME INTO THE YOUR ARMS, SAY I'M THE ONE YOU WANT, IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL BE ALONE AND LIKE a GHOST, I'LL BE GONE…."_

Pat was raising his eyebrows behind the boys, this sure was a sight.  
_  
"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"_ The boys threw their hands up in the air as the song ended.

"NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

A loud clapping came from behind them.  
The boys, panting and sweating turned around to see two girls standing next to Pat.  
Bill and Tom groaned out loud at the sight of the new neighbor girls.  
The very hot neighbor girls that they had spent the majority of the day before watching them, walk around the backyard topless as they swam in the pool.

The one that as clapping was a tall, curvy figure, with long red hair that fell to her waist, a round face that was splattered with freckles and bright blue eyes.

She smiled as she yelled "BRAVO!"

Now, the other one, the other girl.  
She reacted quiet differently.  
She was clutched over at the waist and was laughing so hard it came out in silent sucks of air, she laughed on the intake.  
Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to breathe through her laughter.

In the way that the redhead was tall and curvy, the other one was tall and willowy.  
She had very little curves, with the exception of her large chest.  
Her skin was pale and smooth, dark brown hair falling to her chin in chunks with bright green eyes that had lots of smoky shadow around them, full, pink lips, and big dimples on her cheeks.

A jell-o mold was sitting in the dirt next to the brown haired ones combat boots.  
She must have dropped it.

"OH god. Andi, best fried – car accident, trying to cheer him – Oh fuck." Georg muttered trying to explain themselves.

"At least we know that Bill and Tom aren't gay." The redhead muttered.

"Yeah, with all that – " More laughter. " – Time they spent – " a bout of giggles. " – watching us from the upstairs window." The brown haired one gasped out.

"I'm Emily and this is my twin sister Hannah." The redhead pointed to the brown haired one that was now sitting in the ground because she couldn't stand because of her laughter.

"Tom you look smashing in red lipstick." Hannah gasped out as all the boys moaned and Jost and Pat succumbed to their own laughter.

"Andi is a very blessed dude." Hannah nodded smiling.

_The end._


End file.
